The Cassie Files
by Katnz17
Summary: A collection of OneShots and Stand Alone Short Story sequels to 'The Prodigal Son' and 'Hiding from the World'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cassie Files One Shots - About the series**

The Cassie Files is a new series of One-Shots and stand alone short stories that serve as sequels to my stories 'The Prodigal Son' and 'Hiding from the World' (go to my profile to read them).

Each one-shot will be it's own independant story or snippet of the characters lives. I'm basically going to use them as opportunities to experiment and play around with my writing so they won't necessarily have the same voice and style as Prodigal Son and Hiding from the World. Hopefully each stories style will vary but still feature the things that matter most; Tommy, Jude and Cassie.

Also, the stories won't be in chronological order. I'll just write them as they come to me. One story could be set straight after HFTW and one could be when Cassie's a teenager. I also don't know how much time will go between one-shots. It all depends on inspiration. Please sign up for the alerts for this story so you'll know when a new one-shot is added.

Now read and enjoy, the one shots are listed as chapters in this story. Please review. I write for your comments. :)


	2. Fighting is such fun

**Here's the first Cassie Files One Shot. Please review and leave your comments. It's my first time ever writing in Second Person and I'd love to know what you thought of it.**

**Fighting is such fun** (A Cassie Files One Shot)

**Set:** About a year or two into Tommy and Jude's marriage.   
**Synopsis:** Tommy and Jude always loved a good argument. Why? It was in the details…

---

"It's my song!" Jude screamed at you. Glancing about her, her eyes fell on one of Cassie's soft toys, left seated at the sound board in your basement studio. She picked it up and hurled it at you. Having not expected the action and not defending yourself; the soft toy hit you square in the chest, letting out a surprised squeak before it fell to the ground. You stared down at it for a moment before glancing up at her with incredulous eyes, dancing with a dash of humor.

"I never took you as the abusive spouse type," you remarked with a smirk as you kicked the soft toy aside.

"Don't be cute with me," Jude spat as she turned away and began to pace, "You had no right to go over my head like that!"

You flicked a switch on the soundboard and the song in question began to fill the room. Jude had recorded it a few nights earlier at one AM, while the household had been asleep. She'd kept it a secret until you found the track the other day, hidden behind a set of old tapes. It was sure to be a hit and you'd taken it upon yourself to edit and mix the CD and even showed it to Darius, an action that in retrospect you realized was crossing the line; the line that a producer who also happens to be the artist's husband isn't supposed to cross.

"Just listen," you pleaded as the music wrapped it's way around the two of you, "It's perfect, girl. One of your best."

"Don't call me girl," she replied angrily, "This is about record sales, number one singles and Grammy's. It's not about me or our relationship so you have no right to call me girl. This is a business thing right? You should call me Mrs. Quincy or something on an equally professional footing."

You rolled your eyes. Okay, so the song was apparently personal and she was mad at you for sharing it. You shrugged dismissively, "I'm sorry." The fact was you truly were sorry, increasingly so with each passing minute but your actions failed to portray that and there was the fact that you still felt you were at least ten percent right. She'd see that eventually; when the song made her new album a top seller and the award nominations began to roll in.

She glanced over her shoulder at you. Perhaps in that moment if your expression had betrayed your regret she would have forgiven you but there was that stoic emotionless confidence, you know; that little fact about you which irked her beyond belief? She swore under her breath before brushing past you and heading for the door.

You held her back with one hand around her wrist, "Gir-" You stopped yourself, just in time. "Mrs. Quincy," you smirked again, despite yourself, "Stop. Okay? I'll tell Darius you don't want to release it. I'll fix it. Okay?"

There was a flicker in her eyes which basically implied that was the best solution she could ask for at this point. But you still deserved to suffer for your mistake. You needed to learn your lesson for going behind her back and oh, how Jude loved to teach it. "Whatever," she muttered as she wrenched her arm away from you and stormed out of the room.

You flopped down into a chair, one foot nudging the soft toy that still sat dejectedly; face down on the floor. "Here we go again," you murmured as a small smile tugged on your lips.

---

You and Jude never heeded the old adage 'Don't let the sun go down on your anger' when you fought, because it seemed the sun and slumber were the only things capable of satiating your equally high levels of fury.

Odds were you'd storm from the room, or Jude would shove you as she slammed the door firmly behind her. You'd spent your nights on that insanely uncomfortable sofa, always swearing to yourself you'd purchase a new one before your next fight. Oh, yes, there'd be more fights. Neither of you dared deny such a fact. Jude was a natural red head and you… you were used to getting your way in everything. It was an explosive combination.

But then even the fieriest of your anger could not be likened to that of those married couples who grew tired of one another until they despised the other and couldn't stand being in their presence. The emotion, the anger, the sheer fury of Jude's and your arguments was always fanned by passion as your eyes sparkled with anger that still could not drown out the overwhelming love you felt for one another.

While you battled the hard cushions and squealing springs of the sofa, Jude would suffer her own sleepless night upstairs. The bed was too cold without your presence, too lonesome and empty. She would battle it out – Miss Independent till the end, until she finally couldn't bear it any longer.

No, she wouldn't creep downstairs and ask you to join her. Instead she'd tiptoe to Cassie's room and whisper invitingly, "Do you want to sleep with Mommy tonight?"

Never one to turn down a night with Mommy all to herself, Cassie would leap into Jude's arms and happily occupy the oversized bed with her.

When morning's intrusive light would peek through the windows, you'd sneak upstairs and tentatively tiptoe into your room to retrieve your clothes for the day. There would be Jude and Cassie, snuggled up together under layers of blankets in a bed so huge it dwarfed them. You'd smile, knowing all your anger was gone as you'd tiptoe from the room.

What of Cassie? She always came first when you and Jude fought. As a child you'd been caught in the crossfire of your parent's arguments for as long as you could remember. It had a scarring affect and was probably the cause of the way you treated women in your Boyz Attack days and up until you met Jude. You had a cynical view of love and believed all relationships were as selfish and vindictive as your parents. There was always that fear that rested in the pit of your stomach as your parents fought and you hid under your bed. Would they break up? Would you have to choose between the two of them in a family court? Would your father really lose it and hit your mother? Would you have to call the police?

And then Jude had discovered the anguish of parent's fighting when her father had cheated on her mother. You'd witnessed the tearstained cheeks as she'd brushed away your sympathy and told you she was fine each morning at the Studio. She'd been torn apart inside as she watched her family literally torn apart.

Neither of you wanted to instill that fear in your daughter, though not one of your fights ever compared to those of your parents. You and Jude were just so passionate you could end up yelling at each other about fruit, or socks or some equally random and stupid subject. The fact was you kind of enjoyed a good yelling fit. It got the blood rushing and gave you a kind of thrill. You'd never had a _really serious_ argument in your life. But to save Cassie from any distress she might suffer from an argument you'd always take your fights to the sound proof studio room in the basement where you could argue until you were blue in the face without Cassie knowing a thing.

Sure, as she got older she started to see the signs and by the time she was in her teens she knew her parents didn't always just make music in the studio. She'd smile to herself as she saw the sparkle of anger in your eyes and watched one of you drag the other down to the studio, as the telltale bubbling of angry words began to flow. She found the two of you so entertaining by that age. She knew you fought for fun.

And then would come the make-up, and don't they say it makes fighting oh so worthwhile?

If you were in the wrong, or felt like being the bigger person in an argument that was maybe both of your faults, you'd sneak out of the house before Jude awoke and purchase a bouquet of her favorite flowers which you'd haphazardly arrange on a tray with a breakfast meal. Of course you'd have to bribe Cassie with cookies and the rare allowance of watching early morning cartoons so you could have that precious alone time with Jude.

You were both so shy around one another after a fight, something you'd never been in your relationship before you'd married. With the flames of anger long since burnt out you'd always find your way to each others arms with whispered 'I'm sorrys' and 'I love yous', or in this case, 'I'll never interfere with your music again.'

Of course, if Jude was in the wrong it was a whole other story. Sometimes you'd awake on that blasted sofa (Have you mentioned how much you hate it?) to find her watching you with eyes full of tearful regret. She'd fling herself into your arms as she murmured her apologies and bought your forgiveness so very easily, with a heart stopping kiss.

Or perhaps she'd bribe you with breakfast or coffee or any of the things your heart desired, that she could offer. She knew you so well…

My point in sharing this fraction of your married life is the things that matter the most: The love you had for one another that was never killed by anger or hurt. The passion of your relationship that only ignited by the rising temper that could never be extinguished and finally, the day that followed; when you were each so reverent of the other, so gentle and careful with each others feelings, so loving and sweet it would make outsiders almost nauseous but filled you both with the utmost happiness.

Why did you and Jude enjoy a good argument?

Because you loved one another… so very much.


	3. Dance with my Father

_Here is the newest Cassie files one shot. It's pretty short, just a cute snippet of their lives. Hope you like it. Please comment. :)_

---

**Dance with my Father (A Cassie Files One Shot)**

**Set:** Two years after the closing of Hiding from the World, a year or so after Jude and Tommy's wedding. Cassie is five.  
**Synopsis:** A sweet snippet of Tommy and Cassie's relationship.

---

Cassie sat at the kitchen table, her feet swinging in the air happily as she hummed a tune to her self. Jude was hurriedly preparing that night's meal. Aunt Sadie and Uncle Kwest were coming over and Cassie knew not to interrupt her mother when she was preparing for a dinner party. Things got rather stressful in the hours leading up to the event.

The back door opened and Cassie smiled brightly as Tommy entered the room. She threw herself off the chair and ran over to him. She wrapped him arms around his knees happily. "Daddy!" she giggled.

Jude barely glanced over at them as she continued to slice a carrot. "Anything I can do to help, honey?" Tommy asked nervously.

She glanced over at him and the corner of her lips turned into a smile as she remembered the disastrous events last time Tommy had attempted to cook. "After last time? No thanks." She nodded down at Cassie, "but you could keep her happy."

He nodded. "Happily." He looked down at Cassie, running a hand through her hair affectionately he asked; "Do you want to dance with Daddy?"

She nodded emphatically, her curls bobbing around on her head as her eyes sparkled. He guided her into the open area where the kitchen met the foyer and she stepped onto his feet. He held her little hands in his, helping her balance as they began to move around the room to an old fashioned waltz. She gazed up at him adoringly before stepping back and twirling around the room. Obediently Tommy followed, mimicking her actions but exaggerating them enough to make her smile as she watched him throw his arms about. He put his hands above his head like a ballerina and fixed a serious expression on his face as he tiptoed around the room.

Cassie burst out laughing as her concentration was torn away from her spinning. She began to wobble, still giggling to herself as she staggered backwards. She collapsed in a heap on the soft rug, clutching her hands to her stomach as she giggled.

Tommy paused, puffing slightly as he watched her giggling. "Well that's a very strange dance move," he remarked, "But you're the boss Miss Choreographer." He imitated her flailing spins before collapsing on the carpet next to her.

She giggled again as she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself away from the floor. She began to hop around the room, waving at Tommy to follow and grudgingly he did so. She then reached up and took his hands in hers and swung them to the left and right as she took a few steps back and to the right.

He scooped her up in his arms, holding her against his chest as he held her hand in his and pointed it away from them in a dramatic dancers pose. Making zooming noises he raced back into the kitchen, around the table and behind the kitchen island where Jude was working. She glanced up at her daughter's laughter and smiled as Tommy circled around her.

He wouldn't stop pestering and eventually she dropped her knife and stepped away from the island. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she watched them dance. She began to hum under her breath then sang softly, making up a song about dancing, a child's laughter and smile. Tommy dipped Cassie down till she could almost reach behind her and touch the floor. She let her head fall back as she gazed up at him trustingly, waiting patiently until he'd lift her up right again.

Jude would often tease Tommy about his brooding manner but Cassie never saw that side of him. To her he was just Daddy; sometimes goofy, always happy and always there for her.

Tommy balanced Cassie on one hip and reached for Jude's hand. She laughed as he spun her to him and nestled her face into the side of his neck as kissed her forehead then blew raspberries on Cassie's neck, making her burst out laughing.

Dinner was forgotten and soon there would be drama as last minute preparations were made and Kwest and Sadie arrived but for that moment they were simply the picture of a happy young family.


	4. Three Plus One

**Three + One (A Cassie Files One Shot)**

**Set:** Five years into Jude and Tommy marry (Six after 'Hiding from the World'). Jude is 24. Cassie is 9 (though the scene she narrates is written when she's older and looking back on the time.).  
**Synopsis:** How will Jude, Tommy and Cassie adjust to a new member of their family?

---

Jude was sitting on the oversized, overstuffed sofa, nervously chewing on her fingernails and tapping one foot to an imaginary beat when she heard Tommy's car pull up outside. She heard his approaching footsteps and stood to her feet as he walked in the front door.

"Hey," She walked over and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, lingering in the hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your day?"

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "Uneventful. How about yours?"

She seemed to squeeze him a little tighter at the words, her face burrowed into his shoulder and her warm breath tickling his neck. Muffled incoherent sounds were her only response. It was the sound of avoidance, or of one falling asleep. He backed up a few steps, tugging a sluggish Jude with him, until he reached the sofa. He pulled her with him as he sat down and she once again resumed her clinging hug. "Honey?" he asked, as he ran his hands through her hair, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great," was the muffled response, "Cassie got an A on a math test today. I'm starting to wonder if she is my daughter after all." He chuckled to himself as she punched him lightly on the arm. "You're not allowed to laugh!"

"Sorry, Dear." They sat in silence for a few minutes as he continued to run his hand through her hair, occasionally grazing the skin on the back of her neck and feeling her shiver. Finally he tilted his head toward her and asked seriously, "What's up?"

She chewed on her bottom lip lightly, her eyes flittering around the room as she replied, "Lots of things, the sky, tree tops, birds, probably a few hundred planes, satellites, stars… though, are stars really up? I mean if we look into the sky they're above us but then if you travel into outer space they're around us. Like, there are stars above us and below us and here and there, we're a star after all, well a planet…"

He pressed his lips to hers lightly, stemming the flow of nervous words. When he pulled away he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes tender as he demanded, "Jude, what is it?"

There wasn't a pause, or a moment's hesitation. She answered, "I'm pregnant."

His gaze was incredulous as his eyes scanned hers. He searched every inch of her face in wonder and opened his mouth to speak but no words came. She pulled away slightly, worry creasing her forehead. "You're not happy?" she asked softly.

He shook his head as he felt a ridiculous wave of joy roll over him. It was so strong and so overwhelming he almost felt as if he were choking. He shook his head wildly and caressed her cheek. "Really?" he finally managed to choke out the words.

She nodded tentatively.

"I'm happy," was all he was able to say. She could read the emotion in his eyes and see the expression on his face; they spoke louder and better then any flurry of words could.

He frowned as he gazed at her. She was meeting his gaze but every so often her eyes would flicker away from his, dipping to his chest as she toyed with a loose button on his shirt, or glancing at the wall behind them; her eyes flickering over the family portraits displayed there.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the concern that was welling up within him. It didn't work. Without the sense of sight his other senses where heightened and he could feel her shaking slightly.

He opened his mouth and exhaled slowly then pressed a feather light kiss to the bridge of her nose. They were wrapped up in one another; his arms around her tightly and she had the palms of both hands against his chest. He lowered his hands to her hips and moved her till she was sitting sideways on his lap, her feet on the sofa and her head on his shoulder.

"You're acting strange," he said softly as he ran a hand through her silky hair.

"I'm a pregnant woman," she sighed, "It's my prerogative."

He smiled, "What's wrong, Jude?"

"I'm scared."

He tilted his head to look down at her. "Of the pregnancy?"

She closed her eyes tightly, "I've done this before, Tommy. It was terrible."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah, but you were just a kid back then. You were scared and alone and facing the prospect that even when it was all over you'd have to hand away your child. You don't have to worry about any of that. You've got me and I will help you through every step of this. Heck, I'd even carry and deliver the baby for you if I could."

She shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face, "Actually, you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

She shook her head knowingly, "You think you would but you wouldn't."

He tilted her chin up with a gentle caress, "Jude, I would do _anything_ for you. Anything you asked."

---

_What I remember most, looking back on the time of my mother's pregnancy, is being scared. I'm sure I felt what most only children feel when their parents sat them down, told them how much they love them and the 'exciting' news that they're going to have a little brother and sister. But my fear was something more as well. Even at nine years old I understood the fact that though he was my Daddy in every way that mattered to me… Tommy Quincy wasn't my biological father. He would be this new child's genetic father, connected by love AND blood. Where would that leave me?_

_Would I be some forgotten child that had been fun for awhile? Heck, even practice until the real thing came along? Would I become like my forgotten kindergarten toys, tucked away in the back of my closet holding only memories of their appeal now they were something I'd truly outgrown? Would I just be that dark haired, dark skinned girl in the corner of the room – the physical reminder of my mother's past mistakes?_

_Would my Daddy not love me anymore?_

_Time passed and my Mother's stomach grew at an alarming pace. She was peaceful for the most part though I sometimes caught the glimmer of concern in her eyes at the prospect of what lay before her. I think she had some of the same fears as I did. She worried about the adjustments our perfectly bonded family would have to make. She worried about the newfound dimensions, contrasts and complications that were certain to arise. _

_She'd spend hours reading me bed time stories at night and though maybe I was too old for such a thing, I'd curl up beside her, gently resting my head on her stomach as I listened to my little brother. I imagined he'd talk to me as my mother's voice drifted about the room, lost in the story she was reading. My brother and I would joke and laugh and he'd share with me his enthusiasm to join the world of the born. I'd lie and say I couldn't wait either but truthfully my enthusiasm was minimal at best. _

_I remember my amusement at Daddy's changed behavior. Almost overnight he became an overprotective and doting father who wouldn't allow Mom to carry anything heavy or do anything too strenuous. She'd laugh him off, informing him she was "pregnant, not dying, Quincy," but he wouldn't change. He'd bring her a blanket when she was watching TV, lovingly tucking it in around her shoulders before kissing me on the forehead as he returned to his evening work in the study. _

_He arranged for her to take time out of the studio until she yelled at him that the studio was the best place for her to be, that music was the best medicine and that they say listening to Beethoven makes babies smarter. I remember his taunting smile and the quirk of his eyebrows as he remarked, "Yeah, Beethoven, not Jude Harrison."_

_And oh, how her eyes sparkled and her blood boiled as she glared at him for his playful comment. But then she smiled and I knew it was just another of their fights. They hadn't fought in months, on level with Daddy's treating 'Mommy like she's made of glass' behavior. I could see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of another verbal spar. _

_It ended with a kiss that started out sweet then soon turned passionate and I slid off my chair and quickly departed the room, not wishing to see more. _

_And then I couldn't possibly forget when it 'was time'. My parents became headless chickens, racing about and practically falling over one another as keys were searched for and overnight bags were retrieved, followed by them both racing out the door. I frowned at the empty room as the front door closed behind them and the sound of the garage door opening drifted in from outside. The car engine roared into life and I heard it back down the driveway before skidding to a halt. _

_Smiling I got to my feet and walked over to the door. Seconds later it swung open and Daddy scooped me up into his arms before racing back down the steps and depositing me into the backseat of the car._

_I couldn't decide if that was a negative or a positive. 1. They'd forgotten about me. 2. They remembered. _

_Aunt Sadie was called and the two of us played games in the Hospital waiting room when Mom and Dad disappeared into the delivery room. I didn't like the hospital, it smelled of antiseptic and sick people but this wing was different. It smelled of baby powder and happiness… perhaps laced with the occasional pain filled scream from a delivery room. _

_Time stretched and I couldn't help but notice the sympathetic expression on Sadie's face as she glanced at the clock, noting a number of hours had passed. I was busy trying to adjust to the fact that I was about to meet my baby brother. I was about to be put on the back burner and perhaps sent out to live with the dog in the back yard. Maybe they'd make me like Cinderella and I'd be allowed to sleep by the fireplace and clean the house while the three of them went out on family picnics and trips to Disneyland. _

_It was a half hour after that when a very tired and pale looking Daddy stepped into the waiting room. He nodded at Sadie, "They're fine." And she let out an audible sigh of relief. A moment later she left the room, I assume to visit my mother and Daddy knelt down on the floor in front of me. I'd been drawing a picture but at his newfound presence my hand stilled and my crayon slipped from my fingertips. _

_He picked it up and handed it back to me, "What are you drawing?"_

"_You, Mommy and the new baby," I held it up in front of me and watched him frown as he gazed at the picture. "You don't like it?"_

"_It's gorgeous Squee but where are you?"_

"_In the doghouse," I muttered, my eyes falling to my lap. _

_As if he'd read my mind and somehow understood the meaning behind my bizarre explanation, he scooped me up into his arms then sat down on my now empty chair with me sitting on his lap. He held me to his chest tightly, squeezing me till I almost couldn't breathe. It felt wonderful. _

"_How can you be in the doghouse?" He asked softly, tilting his head until he was looking into my eyes, "When the only place you'll ever truly be is in my heart?"_

_Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my tiny arms around him, hiding my face in his shoulder. "You really mean it?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt. "You're not going to love the baby more then me cause he's really yours?"_

"_You're really mine, Squee. You're absolutely and utterly mine and I couldn't imagine a world where I didn't adore you with every breath in me." His voice shook with emotion as he spoke. _

_I removed my face from his shoulder and gazed at him skeptically. He met my gaze, smiling gently as he nodded his head and assured me with the gesture and the honesty in his eyes that what he said was completely true. _

"_I love you, Cassie," he told me softly. _

_I nodded, finally believing him and brushed away my tears hastily with the back of my hand. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and I climbed off his lap and blew my nose noisily before turning back to him. "Can we go see Mommy now?"_

_He nodded and took my little hand in his. My feelings had changed in the last couple of minutes and as I skipped down the hospital hallway I found myself excited at the prospect of meeting my little brother. _

_Aunt Sadie was just leaving Mom's room as we arrived. She impulsively hugged Daddy, "He's absolutely perfect, Tommy." she told him. Then she knelt down in front of me. "You know what the coolest thing in the world is, baby girl?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Being a big sister. You get to protect your little brother and teach him things. Sometimes you'll fight but when you make up it's great. And you know what? You'll always be there for each other; even when you're all grown up." She squared her shoulders and looked at me seriously, "But it's a big job. You have to be patient and sometimes you have to share things when you don't want to but I promise it's worth it. Do you think you can handle all of that?"_

_I nodded resolutely. "Uh-huh." _

_She smiled and nodded her head. "Me too." Then she hugged me and left me and Dad in the doorway to Mom's room. _

_Mom looked tired. It was the first thing I noticed as I took the first few tentative steps into the room. She smiled and reached a hand out to me as the other cradled a small bundle in her arms. I walked to the side of the bed and gazed at the red faced little baby in her arms. "This is your brother baby." she told me. _

_I frowned, "He's so… red." _

_She laughed, "He'll be a normal color soon. He's had a rough day." _

_At her words Daddy leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing back the damp strands of hair that clung to the side of her face. _

"_He's so tiny." I continued with my observations. _

"_You were even smaller when you were born." She told me. "You were the sweetest baby I'd ever seen." She winced slightly as she shifted over in the bed and patted the space she'd cleared next to her. I climbed up and nestled into her side as I gazed at my brother. _

_Daddy walked around to the other side of the bed and if I glanced up from my brother's face it was his and Mom's that I saw. "We've got a very important job for you Squee." he told me._

"_What is it?"_

"_We think you should name him." Mom explained as she rubbed my back soothingly. _

_My eyes widened, "Really?"_

_They both nodded and I returned my eyes to my brother as names floated through my mind. Each one I discarded as it failed to match the little face that gazed up at me. The thing that surprised me most wasn't that he looked like Dad. He had a little tuft of hair, the same dark brown as Dad and the same nose, though a miniature version. What surprised me the most was the fact that he looked like ME. Our lips were the same, as where our ears and suddenly I felt so connected to this tiny red bundle in my mother's arms. _

_He blinked sleepily; his eyes a deep blue and lifted one tiny fisted hand toward me. I reached out and gently touched a finger to his hand. He made a soft cooing sound and then I knew. _

"_His name's David." I told them._

_And I knew that no matter how annoying or frustrating my little brother would be. I'd always love him and I'd always protect him. Just like Mom and just like Dad would always love and protect me._


End file.
